Un día especial
by Sakura Aiko Love
Summary: Sakura está un poco triste porque es día de las madres y no está ella para celebrarle. Sakura en compañía de la carta Espejo irán al panteón donde Sakura se encontrará con algo muy especial. Primer fic, sean amables, por favor. Se que es de un mal summary pero denle una oportunidad por favor. ¡Felicidades a las mamás en su día!


**Un día especial**

Hoy es un día muy importante para mi. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y hoy es el día de las madres. Tal vez la mía haya muerto hace diez años pero igual, siempre pienso que regalo le voy a hacer y que flor le voy a dejar este año. Su nombre era Nadeshiko Kinomoto y su apellido de soltera era Amamiya.

No estoy deprimida porque todos mis amigos tengan mamás con quien pasar este día, estoy feliz por ellos, además hay personas que no saben quién es su madre y agradezco saber quién es mi mamá. Kero-chan y las cartas se sienten mal porque creen que me deprimiré, Yue-san también está preocupado pero él si lo sabe disimular, que amigos. Tal vez sea un poco triste para mí tener una mamá pero no en este mundo, pero no iré al punto de depresión, amo a mi mamá y no quiero darle una preocupación y menos en este día que es para festejarlas y no darles un dolor extra de cabeza.

Tomoyo me invito a ir con ella a un día de campo con su mamá, Sonomi. Yo rechacé la invitación porque yo iba a hacerle algo a mi mamá. Me cuenta la señora Sonomi, que es prima de mi mamá, que mi mamá era muy mala con las manualidades pero las hacía de corazón y tampoco era buena cocinando pero igual no se rendía, la admiro mucho.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?-dijo Kero-chan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bien, ¿por qué preguntas?-ya se la respuesta pero igual quiero tranquilizarlo.

-Por el día de hoy. Sakura, ¿de verdad estas bien? Aunque me duela aún puedo ir por el mocoso para que te quite esa carita de tristeza. Las cartas, Yue y yo nos sentimos preocupados por ti y si el mocoso te quita esa carita, por muy mal que me caiga, lo traigo, chamaca.-dijo Kero-chan con su acento de Osaka.

-Kero-chan, relájate, estoy bien. Si no estoy con Shaoran-kun es por que le quiero dar algo a mi mamá y a parte él va a estar con su mamá que vendrá de visita a Japón hoy por primera vez y no le quiero arruinar el día a Shaoran-kun ni a la señora Yelan. De todos modos, muchas gracias por preocuparse. A ti, a Yue-san y a mis cartas.-le dije a Kero-chan e iba en general.

-Sakura, ¿para qué están los amigos si no es para apoyarse y escucharse? Las cartas, Yue y yo te queremos mucho y no queremos verte deprimida, niña. La carta espejo desde hace buen rato que quiere hablar contigo porque es la que más ha estrechado lazos contigo a parte de viento y vuelo.-me dijo Kero-chan.

-Entonces. "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate!"-y con estas simples palabritas apareció el báculo de mi estrella.-Carta espejo muestra mi figura en ti ¡espejo!-y la carta espejo apareció frente a mi con mi figura.

-Ahora quiero comunicarle que las cartas nos sentimos preocupadas por ti, digo, por usted, no la hemos visto con ese brillo en sus ojos.-me dijo la carta espejo.

-Tranquila, llámame de tu. Estoy bien, es solo que hoy es el día de la madre y mi mamá no está aquí para decirle cuanto la quiero.-le dije mientras se me salían unas lágrimas y espejo me abrazaba.

-Sabía que algo te preocupaba. Te queremos mucho, Sakura. Daríamos lo que fuera por que no te pusieras así.-me dijo espejo mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

-También las quiero mucho y quiero agradecerles por protegerme, quererme y cuidarme.-le dije a espejo.

-Eso será siempre. Ahora te ayudaré a hacer un regalo para tu mamá y la carta flor te dará las flores más bonitas para que se las lleves. Te queremos ayudar para que le des algo a la persona que te dio la vida y gracias a ella te tenemos a nuestro lado.-dijo espejo, la abracé y lloré.

-Las quiero mucho. Gracias por ayudarme. Te quiero de una manera especial, espejo y es porque tu conoces a mi familia y me conoces mejor que ninguna carta aunque a todas las adoro por permanecer a mi lado para apoyarme y cuidarme cuando estoy triste.-dije a espejo y me abrazó.

-Ya no llores, Sakura. Eres nuestra amiga y te queremos mucho. Tu sufrimiento es el nuestro y tu alegría es la nuestra. También te quiero mucho por ser nuestra amiga y no solamente nuestra ama. Tu madre nos dio el gran privilegio de conocerte y ella tuvo el privilegio de tenerte.-dijo espejo.

-Gracias, espejo, muchas gracias. Ahora manos a la obra.-y empezamos a trabajar.

Espejo es una gran costurera, así que le hicimos a mi mamá una bolsa con una cajita que llevaba dentro las flores que me dio la carta Flor. Pusimos flores de durazno, rosas, flores de cerezo y flores de wisteria que son todas las flores que a mi mamá le gustaban y le hicimos un pastel de fresa. Después de eso, Espejo se ofreció a acompañarme hasta el cementerio optando la forma de una muñeca. Llegué y le dejé a mi mamá sus regalos.

-Mami, esto es para ti, lo hicimos entre mis amigas cartas y yo.-y entonces pasó algo increíble.

-Lo se, mi florecita. Tus cartas te quieren y te cuidan y eso es lo que me da mucha tranquilidad pero siempre, siempre te estoy cuidando.-era mi mamá y corrí a abrazarla sin miedo de que fuera un espíritu.-Tranquila, Sakura. Yo siempre estaré para cuidarte y tus amigas también. Puedes salir carta hermosa. Quiero hablar contigo para agradecerte de que cuides de mi hija y quiero que le mandes el mensaje a todas las demás cartas.-dijo mi mamá.

-Es un gusto conocer a la mujer que le dio la vida a la persona más importante para mi y las demás cartas.-dijo Espejo.

-Soy Nadeshiko. Querida, muchas gracias por siempre estar para mi hija.-dijo mi mamá.

-No, gracias a usted por darnos el privilegio de conocer a su maravillosa hija.-dijo la carta.

-Ahora, Sakura, tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que me regalaron.-entonces mi mamá vio la bolsa, las flores y el pastel.-¡Es maravilloso!-y se comió el pastel.

-Espero que te la pases muy bien en tu día, mamá.-dije y me abrazó y no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No llores, mi bebé, hoy quiero irme de aquí contigo dándome una de tus bellas sonrisas. Cuida de tu padre, Touya y de tu enamorado, Shaoran. También de Sonomi y de Tomoyo. También de Kerberus y Yue. Pero de verdad, cuida de Shaoran ya que es la persona que más te ama.-dijo mi mami y me sonrojé.

-Mamá. Me da penita hablar de Shaoran-kun.-dije toda rojita.

-Siempre que quieras hablar conmigo, aquí estaré siempre para ti.-me dijo mi mamá.-Es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos.-dijo volando hacia el cielo y lloré.

-No llores, Sakura. No hay duda de que tu madre es un ángel de verdad.-me dijo la carta Espejo.

-Lo sé. Gracias por acompañarme y ayudarme, eres una gran amiga.-le dije.-Vuelve a ser una carta, por favor.-dije y espejo se volvió a hacer una carta.

-¡Sakura!-gritó una voz que conozco muy bien.

-¡Shaoran-kun!-le grité a mi novio.

-El peluche me dijo que venías a visitar a tu mamá y que estabas deprimida, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Shaoran-kun abrazándome lloré un poco.

-Si, Shaoran-kun, estoy bien.-dije y vi una carta encima de la tumba de mi mamá.-¡Mira!-grité y tomé la carta.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Shaoran-kun.

-Una carta de mi mamá que dice gracias por tus regalos y dile gracias a tus cartas.-le leí a Shaoran.

-¿Viste a tu mamá?-preguntó.

-Si y me pidió que te cuidara mucho porque...bueno...tu ya sabes.-dije toda roja.

-Aja. Tú mamá debe ser un ángel hermoso porque tiene a una angelita preciosa por hija.-dijo Shaoran-kun y los dos estábamos rojos.

-Gra-gracias-dije

-Mi mamá dijo que te invitara a comer a mi casa. Vamos, Sakura.-dijo tomando mi mano y nos fuimos camino a su casa.

-Que rápido estás madurando, mi pequeña Sakura.

* * *

¡Konichiwa!

Aiko: Es mi primer fic y se lo quiero dedicar a mi mamá y lo hice en compañía de mi hermana gemela tres minutos mayor que yo ¡Hikari-chan!

Hikari: Hola a todos. Nos quedo bonito el fic, Aiko-chan.

Aiko: Si, onee-chan.

Hikari:¿Quien hace el disclaimer, tu o yo?

Aiko: ¡Yo! Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pertenece a la compañía de CLAMP yo solo uso su personajes con fines de entretener y sin fines de lucro.

Hikari: Aquí nos despedimos.

Aiko: Esperamos que les haya gustado.

Hikari: Dejen su opinión que es muy importante para nosotras.

Aiko: Saludos neko.

Ambas: MATA NE!


End file.
